


Structural Disturbances

by SleipnirLokison



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleipnirLokison/pseuds/SleipnirLokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will blame the post case high for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structural Disturbances

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for about 2 years now, I had completely forgotten about it, so much so that I was reading it and felt I was reading someone else's work
> 
> I have never written smut before, this was and still is my first attempt at it, so be kind. I know I used the most over used setting for this but sure you gotta start somewhere.
> 
> As always no BETA so any mistakes I apologise for and if you spot any tell me and I'll fix them.

The door slammed shut behind them, and they leaned their backs against the wall huffing breath back into their exhausted lungs. A smile radiated over John ’ s features, he turned to Sherlock who was already staring intently at him still panting. The adrenaline coursing through his veins from the chase is what John will rationalise his next actions on when he looks back on this moment in the future. One swift movement had him grabbing the lapels of Sherlock ’ s coat, drawing him roughly to his mouth. The kiss was rough and not at all coordinated. Sherlock ’ s body went stiff with shock initially, this did not cause John much concern as he ran his tongue along the seam of Sherlock ’ s lips they parted with a soft groan of pleasure. Grabbing two handfuls of John ’ s jumper Sherlock crowded him against the wall.

The kiss continued with relentless desire welling up in both men. Teeth clashed, tongues tangled and breath shared until the door to 221a opened. Mrs Hudson called out,  ‘ Boys, is that you? ’ her slippered feet shuffling on the wooden floor.

Both men froze drawing apart to see the fear and shock in each other ’ s eyes. After the moment of paralysis faded Sherlock grabbed John ’ s hand yanking him up the stairs to the door of 221b, shouting to Mrs Hudson over his shoulder,  ‘ Yes, it ’ s us Mrs Hudson. Go take your herbal soothers, ’ he didn ’ t falter in slamming the door shut behind them and pushing John back against the cool wood of it.

‘ You ’ re wearing far too many clothes, John, ’ Sherlock ’ s voice had turned into a husky sensual  rumble.

Dragging John into another heated kiss Sherlock slipped his hands under the woollen barrier keeping him from John ’ s lightly tanned skin, his large hands splayed on the small of John ’ s back soaking in the heat the skin under his touch emitted.

Without breaking the kiss Sherlock began to slide the layers up John ’ s torso, while he fumbled with the buttons on Sherlock ’ s coat.

Lifting his arms above his head John drew away from Sherlock ’ s enticing lips. The jumper got unceremoniously yanked off and thrown haphazardly to the floor. Sherlock roamed his eyes over the bare flesh which still held some of the tone John had built up in the army. Sherlock ’ s eyes settled on the starburst scar that puckered across John ’ s left shoulder, tentatively he lifted his hand to ghost over the damaged skin. He stopped his hand short looking back to John ’ s eyes in question; with a minute nod of his head John stood stock still as Sherlock let the pads of his fingers press down on the flesh. He replaced his fingers with his mouth and gave the scar a chaste kiss and then trailing kisses along his collar bone up to John ’ s neck. Softly sucking the skin under his jaw, he drew a guttural moan from deep within John ’ s chest. They both knew the action would leave a visible mark, but neither cared.

Sherlock stepped back from the contact shrugging his coat off his shoulders. Taking hold of the scarf that still hung around Sherlock ’ s neck John tugged him towards the bedroom. Regaining the upper hand in the tangle of limbs towards the bed Sherlock pushed John down on his back onto the navy sheets.

Eyes alight John followed Sherlock ’ s hands as he unlooped the scarf from around his impossibly long neck. No longer able to hold onto his resolve John pulled Sherlock on top of him, so that Sherlock straddled his hips. Sitting up again he began unbuttoning each button carefully, John tentatively kissed each piece of pale alabaster skin revealed to him.

When the shirt hung loose about Sherlock ’ s body John slid it off his broad shoulders. Sherlock ’ s body was like a marble statue, pale and thin. Despite his slight frame he had wiry muscle protruding from all the right places.

John slid his hands up the planes of Sherlock ’ s chest and on to his arms, pulling him down into a kiss. The desperate need to plunder each other ’ s mouth had receded somewhere between the door of 221b and Sherlock ’ s bedroom. Instead they settled into a languorous crush of lips, each man trying to deduce and file away which sweep of tongue elicited a hungry growl or how much pressure a nip on the lip would cause a hitch in the others breathing.

The slow slip and slide of tongues continued until Sherlock ’ s impatience ran out, which earned John a wiggle of his lanky flatmates bum and a slow grinding which sent the remainder of John ’ s blood in a heady rush south of his belt. 

All of John ’ s breath left him in one loud sigh of contentment as he felt the mirroring hardness in Sherlock ’ s trousers. Desperate for the contact not to be lost John slid his hands around to clutch two firm arse cheeks and used his strength to grind Sherlock on him more firmly. Sherlock panted and groaned with each movement whilst he mouthed at John ’ s clavicle.

Sherlock unlatched his mouth from John and in a laboured breath pleaded,  ‘ J-John, stop. ’

The words took a moment to register in John ’ s mind but when they did his whole body locked as if he ’ d been struck. Thoughts flitted in the forefront of his mind going from immense concern that he ’ d done something to Sherlock he hadn ’ t wanted to sheer panic of rejection this far into proceedings.

His fears were not quelled when Sherlock practically leapt off his lap and sprinted out of the bedroom door. Blood pounded in John ’ s ears whilst his mouth hung open. He didn ’ t know what he ’ d done wrong or what to do now. Suddenly he felt far too exposed the raw ends of his nerves ached. How were they meant to come back from this? Had he ruined their friendship? Oh god he had just destroyed the best thing in his life over his stupid horny lizard brain.

Sherlock strode back into the room as John was internally debating his choices on how to smooth things out between himself and Sherlock. What he did not expect was for Sherlock to push him roughly onto his back and start unbuckling his belt. With one rough yank John ’ s jeans and boxers were pulled down around his ankles. 

His flagging arousal instantly perked up when Sherlock pushed his legs apart as far as they would go with his trousers still around his ankles and took him in his mouth. The wet heat was nothing compared to the sight John got when he pushed up on his elbows to look down, Sherlock ’ s cupids bow lips were stretched around his cock. He was making sultry slurping noises, both his eyes were closed and his hands were rubbing up and down John ’ s upper thighs.

The sight before him was nearly enough to make him come that instant, what really nearly finished him off though was Sherlock releasing John ’ s left thigh to unbuckle his own trousers. A guttural moan resonated in the back of Sherlock ’ s throat as he took himself in his hand and began to slowly stroke his own hardening cock.

John ’ s hand flew up to give Sherlock ’ s curls a slight tug,  ‘ Sherlock, I ’ m going to c-come, ’ he gasped as Sherlock abruptly released him from his mouth.

‘ No you ’ re not. You ’ re going to fuck me until I scream first. ’ Sherlock growled. 

Without even a second thought John scrabbled to untie his shoes removing them, followed by his trousers and socks. Sherlock was bereft of the remainder of his clothes by the time John was finished removing his own. 

Both men scrabbled to get into the middle of the bed, the brief pause brought John back from the edge of orgasm, if only briefly. Sherlock settled over John rocking their hips together and kissing into his mouth. The faint taste of cigarette smoke lingered on Sherlock ’ s breath, sneaky bastard was smoking behind his back again, he was going to have to do something about that. But the more subtle taste of purely Sherlock was what John was latching onto, he tried his hardest to store it in his mind, there was a fair chance that this would be his first and last time being granted the privilege of getting this close to Sherlock.

John gasped as their cocks slid against each other, he couldn ’ t wait any longer he needed to fuck Sherlock soon or he ’ d lose his mind. He grabbed Sherlock ’ s mid section flipping them over so he was on top. Giving Sherlock a quick peck on the lips John licked and kissed his way down the pale body laid out before him to do as he wished with. 

Sherlock ’ s penis lay heavily on his stomach, flushed with arousal. John kissed down the soft skin, sucking one of Sherlock ’ s balls in his mouth, the sweet scent of Sherlock ’ s musk filled John ’ s nostrils, it was delectable. John gently scrapped his nails over Sherlock ’ s perineum making him groan in pleasure. A small smirk tugged at the corners of John ’ s mouth at the noise, he began rubbing his thumb in a circular motion around the pucker of Sherlock ’ s arse. Gently he pushed the tip of his thumb in, the groan had given way to a series of moans. 

When John realised he didn ’ t have a condom or lube he buried his face in the crease between Sherlock ’ s thigh and groin.

Balancing up on his elbows Sherlock asked,  ‘ Why are you stopping? ’ In a worried tone.

‘ I don ’ t have any lube. ’ John mumbled out against Sherlock ’ s skin.

The body beneath him shifted and a moment later John ’ s head was lifted by Sherlock, in his other hand he held a small bottle of lube and a condom packet.

‘ Where did you get them from? ’

‘ Your bedroom. ’ replied Sherlock with a smirk.

John huffed a breath of exasperation,  ‘ When you left earlier... ’ he supplied to himself.

But Sherlock being Sherlock had to have his piece in,  ‘ Good, mystery solved. Now, _hurry up_. ’

Not one to be told twice, John poured lube onto his fingers. Using his index finger he circled it around the pucker of Sherlock ’ s hole. With a teasing touch he pushed the tip of his finger in and pulling it back out a moment later. Sherlock gave a growl of annoyance or warning. John smiled to himself and dipped his finger in to his knuckle eliciting a wanton moan from Sherlock. 

‘ More. John, more. ’ gasped Sherlock. 

He pushed his finger in past the second knuckle and felt Sherlock ’ s body clench around the new intrusion. John added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Sherlock open for him. 

‘ Sherlock, you look beautiful. ’ John breathed out as he watched his fingers glid in and out of the hot slick hole.

Sherlock was groaned with pleasure,  ‘ Hurry up, I ’ m ready. ’

Always so impatient, but John was not one to be told twice. Removing his fingers Sherlock let out a moan at the loss. John grabbed the condom packet ripping it easily with his teeth and rolled it on in one smooth movement. With one hand John pushed Sherlock ’ s leg wider and the other held himself at the base of his cock to line himself up. He could feel the heat radiating from Sherlock ’ s body in great waves. 

He looked into Sherlock ’ s impossibly beautiful eyes, now an ice blue, with a barely perceptible nod of his head Sherlock let John know he was ready. John pushed the tip of his cock against Sherlock ’ s arse until the sphincter muscles released enough for him to get the tip in. Without breaking eye contact John moved up Sherlock ’ s body supporting himself with his hands bracketing Sherlock ’ s head.

Lifting his head up Sherlock kissed John, prying his lips open with his tongue to deepen the kiss which left both men panting. With the tips of their noses touching John slowly pushed in, Sherlock gasped and breathed heavily against John ’ s lips. Sherlock ’ s eyes fluttered shut with each inch John pushed himself deeper into Sherlock ’ s body.

The tightness of Sherlock ’ s body around him was too much he had to brace himself once he was fully in Sherlock. Clearly Sherlock ’ s impatience was outweighing the discomfort he was most likely in, he wrapped his legs around John ’ s hips and placed his hands on either side of his torso to try and nudge him into action. 

John let his forehead rest on Sherlock ’ s as he began to move in and out. Their movements were erratic at first; out of sync for the briefest of minutes but like everything else they did together they soon found a pace that worked for them both. 

Speeding up his pace John took Sherlock ’ s cock in hand and began giving it long firm strokes. His thrusts became more precise managing to hit the bundle of nerves that would cause Sherlock to arch his spine off the mattress and stretch out his long neck. The expanse of neck was too delectable to John that he couldn ’ t resist licking the sweat that was gleaning there.

The lick soon turned into a serious of nips and opened mouth kisses. John moved his mouth to suck gently on Sherlock ’ s Adams apple, he could feel the deep rumble that came from Sherlock ’ s chest each time he hit his prostate.

The fingers holding onto John were getting tighter and the thighs clutched around his hips began to tremble. He thrust deep and hard whilst he pumped his hand up and down Sherlock ’ s cock quicker, each time running his thumb over the sensitive glands at the tip. 

Sherlock ’ s breathing became laboured and his eyes slid back under the lids. John lifted his head from Sherlock ’ s neck looking at his face as he came undone. His black curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat and a deep blush had risen up his neck and coloured his cheeks and his lips, those amazing lips, were reddened and swollen from kissing. The debauched look and groans of ecstasy were nearly enough to finish John off. 

‘ I ’ m close, John, so close, ’ Sherlock moaned between breaths.

John couldn ’ t contain himself much longer, the walls of Sherlock ’ s insides were clenching around his cock as he thrust himself into Sherlock. The air in the room evaporated and time seemed to slow as both the men clutched at each other in desperate need. Sherlock let out a final moan as he came in waves over John ’ s hands, his whole body went limp on the bed and John ’ s hips drove into him until his orgasm swept through his body like a wave. 

Rolling off of Sherlock John lay on his back trying to catch his breath,  ‘ I can ’ t feel my toes. ’

Sherlock cast an amused eye at John,  ‘ What is your diagnosis then, Doctor? ’

John let out an amused breath,  ‘ A case of really great sex. ’


End file.
